


I Know People

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyTwinkBoi)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Ydris is a dear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTwinkBoi/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: Ydris knows people. And that includes Ellie and her rather large secret.





	

It was the middle of the night. Stars were glinting and shining. The moon was absent, as it so often was nowadays. The songbirds were asleep and the crickets were awake, soulful tweeting swapped to croaky screeching.

And no one was around to hear it; to enjoy the beauty of the night.

Except one person.

In a field all on his own, his shorter friend having gone to sleep in the caravan, the wizard sat on one of the "empty" cages and stared at the ground, his face stony. He mulled over various thoughts, none of importance - mainly they concerned himself, which lessened their authority.

His two-toned eyes snapped up and flared when he heard hoof beats on the road, the Pandoric light from his brown eye glimmering in the dark. When he saw the gleaming white light from her soul, he softened.

'Ah, young Ellie,' Ydris crooned, shifting off the cage and taking a step towards the girl on her handsome dapple grey gelding.

'Hey, Ydris,' Ellie replied, pulling her horse to a halt.

'What brings you here this time of night?' the wizard asked, putting a hand on the horse's shoulder and stroking the soft fur.

'Well, Dale likes the night more, so I thought I'd come visit.'

'Dale?' the wizard lifted an eyebrow.

'Silverdale, my new horse,' the girl patted her steed's neck and dismounted. She lifted the saddle and blanket off of his back, and swapped the bridle for a loose rope halter.

'Ah, pleasure to meet you, Dale,' the wizard smiled, bowing.

Ellie laughed at the old man's formality. And laughed even harder when Dale went full Buckbeak and moved a foreleg back and leant his weight on his other, lowering his muzzle to his knees, bowing in return.

The wizard smirked. 'Smart horse,' he commented.

Ellie grinned. 'Cheers.'

Ydris offered Ellie some tea or coffee, to which the girl immediately replied tea, saying that she couldn't stand coffee. The pair sat on the grass, drinking tea in a comfortable silence. Dale stood a little way off, grazing, tail flicking away the night time flies.

A few hours passed, wizard and girl watching the stars, pointing out constellations, when Ydris said something then that sent a chill down the girl's spine.

'I know,' he said.

Now, the old man may have just been commenting on one of the constellations, but Ellie knew that tone anywhere. It ran much deeper than any off-hand comment. No, those two words were very deliberate.

The girl turned to the wizard in horror. 'How?' she gasped.

'I have magic. I understand people. A number of things that are... too complicated for words.'

'But, _no one_ on this island knows. Not even the Moorland people. I'm thankful that the Bobcats don't though; I'd be deemed _uncool_ immediately.'

'I think that knowing exactly who you are, and exactly who you are meant to be is very cool,' Ydris replied.

'Thanks, but Bobcat Girls Plus One Bobcat Boy doesn't have the same ring to it.'

'Jack...'

'Okay, that's just creepy,' Ellie - or Jack, rather - snapped, 'what the fuck, man?'

'As I said, I understand people.'

'But-'

'It doesn't matter,' Ydris interrupted, 'what matters is that you are a boy, whether you were born that way or not.'

'Yeah, and?'

'And I am going to be one of the only people on this island that will refer to you as Jack, and use the he and him pronouns.'

'One of?'

'Surely, you will tell the Druids that you are... what's the phrase?... Female to Male Transgender?'

'Why should I?'

Ydris hesitated. He couldn't very well tell the girl - boy - that they all though she - he - was the reincarnation of Aideen, who was a woman, when the boy - there we go! - didn't know it himself - getting good at this now. The Druids would not, of course, care about the whole transgender thing, but they would most probably like to know if their future Aideen was, indeed, her male equivalent. Probably call him Aiden, or a more exotic name.

'Perhaps, it would be wise,' Ydris said, after a pause.

Jack said nothing. He probably would. But not for a while.

He put his hand on the wizard's shoulder, feeling the magic thrum under his skin. 'You don't know how much this means to me, Ydris,' he said, smiling.

'Oh,' the wizard replied, smirking secretively, 'I think I do, Jack, I know people, remember?'

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tag: Transgender character; FTM transgender.  
> Would have ruined the surprise if I'd included it.


End file.
